Life in Las Vegas: Danny McCoy and family
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Summary: Danny and Delinda’s life afer 16 years of marriage. Danny can’t stand the fact that his kids are growingup. Delinda longs for a break…I don’t own Danny McCoy or Las Vegas, however I DO own all the kids
1. just another family dinner

Life in Las Vegas: Danny McCoy and family

**Life in Las Vegas: Danny McCoy and family**

**Summary: Danny ****and Delinda's life afer 16 years of marriage. Danny can't stand the fact that his kids are growingup. Delinda longs for a break…I don't own Danny McCoy or Las Vegas, however I DO own all the kids**

Chapter one: Daddy's little girl

Danny had just arrived home from work. His family was already waiting for him so they could all have dinner together.

"so, how was your day everyone?" the now family man asked his wife and young children

"it was… normal" 13 year old Jenn answered nervously

"you gotta tell him" two of her younger brothers hisssed at her

"tell me what?" Danny raised an eyebrow and looked from Delinda to Jenn

"I…" Jenn hesitaited scared of her father's reaction "I…"

"she has a B friend!" Jeremy and Hannah said in unison and Jenn jumped to her feet

"wha? What?"

"you brats! I'm going to kill you!" the teenage girl threw herself to her siblings like a lion to it's pray

"Jennifer Alison McCoy!" Delinda shouted in desperation while she sat down again. Jenn looked at her father who seemed to have entered a hypntotic state "daddy?"

"huh?" he turned to face the teen "you were saying?" he asked casually

"I've just told you about my boy…" she started but closed her mouth on her mother's signal

"Danny?" Delinda asked him "you okay?"

"yeah, course I'm fine, it's just a lot to take in" he said looking at his oldest daugther "is he in your year?" the marine asked

"yes, his name is…" but Danny was no longer looking at her. His attention was focused on his 3 year old son Patrick

"dad?" there was no answer

While Danny was looking at patrick his heart ached _how could this happen? His baby girl with a boyfriend? I mean Jack had a girlfriend but this wasn't the same. Suddenly he felt the urge to hit the guy now he knew how Ed had felt all those years ago when he had found him and D together._

**So what do you guys think?? Please review! **

**Next chapter : Danny has a bonding time with Jenn and more anouncements are yet to come! What would be Delinda's? and will the marine be abble to control his family's plans before they get out of hand?**


	2. bonding and caos

Dinner anouncements

**Life in Las Vegas: Danny McCoy and family**

**Summary: Danny ****and Delinda's life afer 16 years of marriage. Danny can't stand the fact that his kids are growing up. Delinda longs for a break…I don't own Danny McCoy or Las Vegas, however I DO own all the kids**

CHAPTER 2: bonding and caos

_Later that night_

Jen was sitting on her bed reading when her father knocked.

"come in" was her answer

"hey" Danny said sweetely sitting next to her on the bed "I'm sorry about tonight"

"you don't have to apologyze, I should have told you earlier" the teen looked into the marine's eyes

"I shouldn't have reacted like that, I'm supoused to be the man on the house and I acted like a kid" Danny laughed

"dad, I'm sorry to tell you this but you **are **a kid" Jen chuckled "worse than Jeremy, Mickey and Pat together"

"hey!" Danny said like a little kid "that hurt!" he said kissing her forehead making funny noises

"Daddy that tickles!" Jen said as she sat on her father's lap and kissed him

"who's the kid now huh!" Both of them chuckled "It's just hard for me to see you kids grow up" her father confesed.

"it doesn't matter how old I am, I'll always be your little girl"

"I know you will"

_Meanwhile…_

"mommy I need help with this!" Jeremy screamed trying to get her mother's attention

"just wait a sec Jer" Delinda said placing Robbie on his crib and answering the phone that had been ringing for a whle now: "hello?" Delinda answered

"De, it's me" she heard Piper's voice "what are you doing?"

"putting the kids down" her long time friend said

"well you better get a nanny, cause we are going out to plan are weekend scape with sam" Piper said excitedly

"well I don't know" Delinda said looking at Jeremy who aparently was still waiting for her to tuck him in

"Danny!" Delinda shouted "could you please come and help me out!" she didn't want to wake up Robbie but this was too much for her

"you were calling?" her husband asked rushing into the room with a soundly sleeping boy on his arms

"could you plese take Jeremy to bed?" Delinda pleaded

"sure, come on bud!" he said placing patrick on his bed and picking up his 10 year old son

"don't you think he's a little older for that?" Delinda asked him anoyed by the way he always treated the kids

"yeah, but it's quicker this way !" Danny said from the other room

"piper?" she had completely forgotten about her "Are you still there?" she asked

"yeah, what was all that about?" Piper asked laughing

"you now, my life in daily basis, so you were saying?"

"I was telling you to get ready cause I'm picking you up in 20 " the younger woman informed her "you did tell danny about our night out didn't you?"

"I… uh…" she mumbled under her breath

"you better tell him girl, cause you are going out with me tonight" piper demanded

"ok, I'll be waiting" she said and hang up. In that moment Danny walked inside the room "who was that?" her husband asked

"piper" delinda simply said "I'm going out with her and sam tonight" she said looking at her watch "in exactly 15 minutes actualy"

"and when were you planing on telling me this?" the marine inquired

"well, I was going to, but with Jen's anoucement…" she started but Danny cut her off "at what time will you be back? cause it's already 9pm"

"in about 3 hours top" Delinda said kissing her husband on the cheek "I promise"

"I don't get to have nice kisses anymore?" Danny complained

"course you can" Delinda said and started to kiss him passionetly

"wrose!" both Jack and Jen shouted entering the room

"shh, you'll wake up the babies" Delinda hissed at her children while Danny chuckled

"I'm sorry, but that's not a picture I want on my mind at night" Jack complained. His sister just nodded.

"sorry" both parents said "but for your information we are not that old"

"I didn't say you ere old I just said that's wrose" Jack said kissing her mother goodnight" night dad"

"night kid, and hey, I know you are almost 20 and all but don't I also get a kiss" Jack laughed and Danny kissed his forehead

"godnight daddy, mom" Jen said kissing them both on the cheek "love you"

"love you too" both parents said

**To prevent further confusion: the kids ages are the following **

**Jack: 16**

**Jenn: 13**

**Hannnah: 12**

**Jeremy: 10**

**Mickey: 6**

**Tammy: ****6**

**Patrck: 3**

**Robbie****: 9 months**

**So what do you guys think?? ****Please review!**


	3. out and about

Summary: Danny and Delinda have been married for 16 years

**Life in Las Vegas: Danny McCoy and family**

**Summary: Danny ****and Delinda's life afer 16 years of marriage. Danny can't stand the fact that his kids are growingup. Delinda longs for a break…I don't own Danny McCoy or Las Vegas, however I DO own all the kids**

Chapter 3: out and about

Danny was waiting for Delinda to get out the bathroom. She had been there for hours getting ready for her weekend trip with piper and Sam.

"mommy hurry up!" Tammy shouted "aunt piper and aunt sam are here!"

"okay, I'll be right there!" her mother answered pushing the door open

"I left you all the instuctions on the fridge" Delinda told her husband as they climbed down the stairs

"who do you think I am?" Danny complained "I've been left alone with the kids before"

"yes, but not for the whole weekend hon" Delinda reminded him

"right…" Danny froze "but I can handdle it, I've got Jack and Jen"

Delinda chuckled "right…"

"ready?" Piper asked the blond as she came in sight

"ready" Delinda said and Patrick and Mickey came running towards her "love ya mummy!" they said exictedly

"I love ya too" Delinda said kissing them both on the cheek "be good to daddy"

"we will!" the boys promised and headed upstaris. Next came Tammy and Hannah "have fun for us" the girls hugged their mom and disapeared

"bye mom" said Jack Jen and Jeremy at the same time "make sure you wear sunblock the youngest of the three said. Delinda nodded

"okay who am I missing?" Delinda asked herself out loud. And then she saw him: her youngest child on his father's arms "there is my little man" she said taking the baby from Danny "take care of daddy for me, kay?" she told the baby and he chuckled

Last but not least she said bye – bye to Danny

"see you in two days babe" she said kissing him passionately "love you"

" I love you too" the marine said kissing her forehead. Delinda handed Robbie to Danny and made her way outside "love you all!" . the last thing she saw before driving away was all the kids waving goodbye. _She had never left the kids with Danny this long. But she knew they would be okay and waiting for her to come back _

Later that day…

"so piper…how did mike…" Delinda started and piper chuckled "he was okay with the whole trip thing"

"I still don't get it" Sam said suddenly "why do you worry so much, I've got kids and I'm not suffering like you are, you act like you were been burned inside "

Delinda and piper looked at each other. Speaking of kids…where are **yours**?" Piper asked her friend

"they are with their grandparents" Sam said simply

"well…mine don't have their grandparents, at least not right around the corner" Delinda said sadly thinking about Ed and Jillian

"same here" Piper admitted

"sometimes I wish Larry was here" Delinda breathed out. Piper looked at her

"sorrry, you're gonna think I'm an idiot but who's Larry?"

"He's Danny's father" Delinda told her friend who aparently wasn't informed about her friends relatives

"he died 4 years before Jack was born, but Danny doesn't talk about him much, not even to the kids" she continued

"that's sad" Piper said about to cry out

"anyway" Delinda said changing the subject "enough of melancolic thoughts, this weekend is gonna be great!"

"cheers!" Piper and Sam said in unison

**So what do think?? **

**A/N: Sam's husband is Vic (casey's little brother)**** but her kids lastame is Marquez. Her kids are the following:**

**Carla:13**

**Sean: 10**

**Connor: 7**

**And piper's kids are the following :**

**Simon: 12**

**Tyson: 9**

**Next chapter: things get out of hand at the McCoy household. Will Danny be able to control his kids like a true marine? And we will also see more of Mike and Piper's kids !**


End file.
